Pikmin:Redemption/Challenge Mode
Challenge Mode Pikmin:Redemption's Challenge Mode is a bit different from the Challenge Modes of Christmas Pikmin past. It is entered through the Pit of Redemption in the Merged Nothingness, Redemption's final area. Pit of Redemption The Pit of Redemption is where you find the Challenge Mode. It is a one-floored cave but this one floor is very special.The floor is just a spiral staircase made out of bones with pathways that lead to locked doors. There are 100 doors and therefor is 100 levels. The catch is that every door is locked and only a 'The Key' made especialy for that door can open it. After you find a 'The Key for that door you may open it and warp through time and space to that Challenge mode level. At the bottom of the spiral staircase is a geyser and one queen candypop bud. Challenge Mode Levels These are the levels you can play in challenge mode. There is a hidden level you unlock after beating all 100 other levels in challenge mode. Go to te bottom of the staircase and head into the geyser with black water coming out of it. Welcome to the hardest level in Pikmin ever. Since I can't possibly come up with 100 levels the people who want to can make one under the Other Users section. The Rating System This is the system of rating the level of difficulty of a cave. 0/+++++ - The first cave +/+++++ - Very easy cave ++/+++++ - Easy cave +++/+++++ - Normal cave ++++/+++++ - Hard cave +++++/+++++ - Expert cave ++++++/+++++ - The final cave SirPikmin's Levels *Garden of Terror-Two Floors *Acid Mines-Three Floors ++++/+++++ *Perplexing Pool:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Final Trial:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Awakening Wood:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Impact Site:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *The Pryamid- Five Floors *Village of Bulborbs- One Floor *Plague-One Floor +/+++++ *Famine- One Floor *Pestilence- One Floor *Dweevil Laboratory- Three Floors *The Colony- Six Floors. *Mount Ordeals-100 Floors *Clay Mound-As many floors as you want(Explained later). From 0/+++++ to +++++/+++++ *Firing Range-Three Floors *Redemption-? Floors ++++++/+++++ *Forest of Hope:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Valley of Repose:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Forest Navel:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Beginner's Luck-Two Floors 0/+++++ *Distant Spring:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Wistful Wilds:Redemption-One Floor +++++/+++++ *Hocotate Freight-Four Floors *Garden of Sand-Two Floors *Tomb of the Unknown Bulborb-Three Floors *Bulbie's House-Five Floors :The pages will have links on guides to beat them, but the main page will be about the enemies and treasures in them. Clay Mound and past areas explained The Clay Mound is a challenge cave you create. It is accessible from the first time you find the Pit of Redemption. The catch is that the things you can make in the cave is very limited. As you clear challenge cave however, the capacity of stuff you can do with your cave increases. You can have more and bigger floors, more kinds of creatures to place, different kinds of treasures to make,and more! You can even make a bulbear follow a route that you make. As is stated before the catch is that you have to clear some challenge mode caves before better customization stuff is available to you. If you look at the list it shows all of past overworld maps from pikmin 1 and 2. That is because you first can access the challenge mode cave after all of space and time is merged. Therefor some of the past incarnations of the overworlds can form here. In these challenge areas the goal is to survive through one day of a horde of enemies attacking your base with only 200 pikmin. This is harder then it sounds because on some areas possibly a swarm of titan dweevils may or may not appear (Take the hint). Other User's Levels Peanut64 *Machine King's Palace (Inside a motor)-Five Floors +++/+++++ Anonymous(I don't have an account yet) *Pit of Piklopedia -? Floors(I can't count every enemy) +++++/+++++ Category:Pikmin:Redemption Category:PRChallenge